pbs_kids_fanmade_funding_creditsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ducktales Funding Credits
Here are the funding credits for Ducktales, a Toon Disney TV show that aired on PBS Kids from 1999-2003. 1st Funding (September-November 1999) National_Science_Foundation_logo_7.png|National Science Foundation ArthurVinings.jpg|The Arthur Vining Davis Foundations Untitled_drawing_by_chalkbugs-dc92al1.png|Corporation for Public Broadcasting GW430.png|Viewers Like You s45002_0.png|Gap, Gap Kids and Baby Gap Boeing-Logo.jpg|Boeing Company Hqdefault.jpg|Intel Foundation Funding for Ducktales is provided by... The National Science Foundation; which supports programs that enable children to succeed in science, mathematics and technology, and by the Arthur Vining Davis Foundations, the Corporation for Public Broadcasting, and by the annual financial support of PBS Viewers Like You. Major support for this series is also provided by the following. And: *(shows the 1997-2000 Gap ident) Gap, along with Gap Kids and Baby Gap; proud to support Ducktales on PBS. *(shows the 1994-1999 Boeing ident) looking up at the stars and constellations *(shows the 1994-1999 Intel ident) And by Intel, through the Intel Foundation; proud to support programs that encourage the entry of people of colors into the careers of science and technology. 2nd Funding (Late 1999-2000) National Science Foundation logo 7.png|National Science Foundation ArthurVinings.jpg|The Arthur Vining Davis Foundations Untitled drawing by chalkbugs-dc92al1.png|Corporation for Public Broadcasting Viewers like you thank you by mikeeddyadmirer89-dbarvon.png|Viewers Like You S45002 0.png|Gap, Gap Kids and Baby Gap PopTartslogo98.png|Kellogg's PopTarts Funding for Ducktales is provided by... The National Science Foundation; which supports programs that enable children to succeed in science, mathematics and technology, and by the Arthur Vining Davis Foundations, the Corporation for Public Broadcasting, and by contributions to your PBS station from Viewers Like You. Thank You! Major support is also provided by: *(shows the 1997-2000 Gap ident) Gap, along with Gap Kids and Baby Gap; proud to support Ducktales on PBS. *(shows the 1999-2002 Kellogg's PopTarts ident) The Kellogg Company, makers of Kellogg's PopTarts, is proud to support Ducktales and other PBS kids programming that helps children make good decisions. Kellogg's. 3rd Funding (2000-2003) DuckTales (Main title).jpg|Ducktales CEC 94 Without Slogan.png|Chuck E. Cheese's PopTartslogo98.png|Kellogg's PopTarts 1280px-Pfizer Logo.svg.png|Pfizer National Science Foundation logo 7.png|National Science Foundation park-foundation-logo.png|Park Foundation Cpb 5.png|Corporation for Public Broadcasting Viewers like you thank you by mikeeddyadmirer89-dbarvon.png|Viewers Like You/Thank You Funding for Ducktales is provided by: *(shows the 1999-2003 Chuck E. Cheese's ident) Chuck E. Cheese's. When your child plays, they must remember the three facts of learning: fun, creativity and imagination. And that's why Chuck E. Cheese's proudly supports PBS kids television, where a kid can be a kid. *(shows the 1999-2002 Kellogg's PopTarts ident) The Kellogg Company, makers of Kellogg's PopTarts, is proud to support Ducktales and other PBS kids programming that helps children make good decisions. Kellogg's. *(shows the 2000-2006 Pfizer ident) For more than 150 years, Pfizer people help kids discover the fun and diversity in the world around them. Why? Let's just say, we have lots of little reasons. Pfizer, life is our life's work And by, the National Science Foundation; America's Investment in the Future, the Park Foundation; dedicated to education and quality television, and the Corporation for Public Broadcasting; a private corporation funded by the American people, and by contributions to your PBS station from Viewers Like You. Thank You! Category:List Category:PBS Kids Fanmade Funding Credits Wiki Category:PBS Kids Fanmade Funding Credits Wiki Pages Category:Funding Credits